


魔书记

by BrokenFantasia



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenFantasia/pseuds/BrokenFantasia
Summary: 由一本魔书展开的魔法世界故事。Nole与小Andy在友情（后来逐渐发展出了更深的情感）与理念中挣扎。Rafa与Stan会是他们的同伴，而Roger和大Andy，将会为他们提供正确的指引……吗？
Relationships: Novak Djokovic/Andy Murray, Roger Federer/Andy Roddick, Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Kudos: 1





	魔书记

**Author's Note:**

> 架空中的架空，完全架空了HP的魔法史（没有HP人物出现），只是部分借用了霍格沃茨等一系列的设定。不需要真正读过Harry Potter，文中会比较清楚的解释私设。少部分照搬原著的设定可能会漏注，相关名词搜索一下百科就好。  
> 灵感来自四学院对应四巨头，我流设定是：  
> 格兰芬多Nadal 斯莱特林Djokovic  
> 拉文克劳Federer 赫奇帕奇Murray  
> 不过在实际的写作中并没有完全遵照四学院的刻版印象来。  
> 年龄差参照现实。

T历2009年夏，魔法部旁，某咖啡屋。

下午的日光正耀眼，靠墙的咖啡桌基本上空着——落地的玻璃窗并不能阻挡透过来的热气。只有一位浅棕卷发的男人坐在最接近门口的靠窗的双人座，一直望向窗外，时不时低头看一眼手表，还未点单。不过侍应生并不着急，那个男人是这里的常客了。

熟悉的悠闲的爵士乐在屋子里流淌着，却让男人更加心烦意乱——尽管这本应该是他喜欢这里的原因之一。啊是的，毕竟地方是他选的，人是他约的，那么等也自然是应该由他来等的，合理极了。

忽然，一名头戴白色球帽的青年风风火火地闯了进来。过于粗鲁的开门动作使门和墙之间产生了一些不太和谐的声音。但他管不了那么多了。几乎是第一眼，他就锁定了那个浅棕卷发的男子，飞奔而来。

“抱歉Roger，刚刚下楼时遇见了一位女士，她说自己女儿失踪了，希望我能帮忙记录了一下。我回去给她加了个班，就来晚了些。”青年摘下球帽，金灿灿的短发茬正闪着汗珠，昭示着主人方才的匆忙。

听到这话，浅棕卷发的男子，也就是青年口中的Roger皱了皱眉：“我想寻人并不在魔法部的职责范围中？如果不是我了解得还不够仔细的话。”

“谁说不是呢？”青年吐了吐舌头，拉开椅子就座，“但那位女士坚称她女儿的失踪不寻常，希望我们记录到近期的神秘事件中帮忙调查。说实在的，这卷宗多半会石沉大海的，但是看那位女士那么心急，拒绝她不免有些良心不安。对了Roger，你找我是什么事儿？”

“Andy，我想……嗯……先选一下，你要什么咖啡？”看对方气喘吁吁的样子，Roger不忍心一下进入正题，打算先撇开话题让对方歇口气。

“啊？我还以为你已经点了呢。”

“还好没点，不然你来这么晚，肯定已经凉透了。”说着似乎是抱怨的话，Roger却露出了笑容。

“好吧好吧都是我的错。”明明看出对方只是开玩笑，Andy还是配合着道了歉。“那么，一杯冰美式如何？哎其实这样的话也不用担心放凉嘛。”

“嗯……服务员，你们这里有冰美式吗？”

“有的，虽然这边以现磨咖啡为卖点，但是考虑到魔法部员工的需要也准备了一些成品。不过您似乎通常……”

“两杯冰美式。”

“好的。”

“Andy，你还记得毕业那年圣诞舞会的时候我提到过的，霍格沃茨邀请我留校任教的事情吗？”

“啊，那个啊！嘿嘿，还好你最终改变了主意，把大好的青春时光困在校园里可真是浪费。看看你这一年的战绩吧，多么辉煌，他们甚至有计划让你加入‘地下巫师’的搜捕队了……”

“让我去……我怎么没听说过？”如果他真能涉及“地下巫师”的问题……不，不能贪一时之急，显然目前的事情更重要。

“也只是听说，不过感觉八九不离十吧……不过这个我就不能透露太多啦！唉说起来，你这人真是的，在学校里我就比不过你，现在转换身份成为傲罗，你依然是同龄人中最出挑的。你说说，老天怎么这么不公平？”

“也只是同龄人罢了。”Roger轻声叹道。

“你说什么？”

“没什么。”

“你不会还在介意Rafa的事情吧？”Andy好像突然心领神会了什么，调侃起对方，“都过去了那么久了，你居然还在意输掉了最后一场魁地奇比赛没有为你的学生生涯画上一个完美的句号吗？话说回来，Rafa毕竟和我同队，你就没想过那一场格兰芬多要是输了，我也会很遗憾的嘛。”

“我没有。还有，既然听见了就不要装耳朵不好。”

如果是往常，Roger大概会耐心的解释一番——至少在对面是Andy的情况下，他会的。但今天的Roger异常地低气压。Andy其实清楚，Roger是一个很骄傲的人，但也并不至于真的为这样一件事生气。他的骄傲源自于他的自信，有时表现得张扬，有时表现为冷静，但今天这样令人难受的感觉则实在是反常。

又或许有些事情早已变化，只是Andy尚未察觉到。

“抱歉，Andy，语气不太好，这不是我的本意。”

“没关系Roger，我知道的。我时常想，我俩真是奇怪的一对儿，我明明时常受你打击，却还总是乐此不疲。但没办法，毕竟只要和你在一起，就是很让人开心的事情啦。”

Andy笑起来的样子，整个人都在发光，但这光芒又十分柔和，不像自己，虽然总被人夸作“光芒万丈”，但这光芒耀目灼人，好像总是为了宣告自己的强大而存在一般，毫不在意是否会将人烫伤。

“先生们，你们的咖啡。”

“谢谢。”二人异口同声，只是Roger笑得礼貌而疏离，Andy的笑容却沾满了真诚的光芒。

要是能欣赏这样的笑容更久一些就好了，只是有些事情必须要说。

“Andy，我打算下学年一开学就回霍格沃茨执教。”

“……你说什么？！”

Roger低下头，不忍亲眼看见那样灿烂的笑容因自己的话语而消失。不过这样的反应反倒是被对方误以为是生自己的气了。

“不是，抱歉Roger，我听见了，我只是……这，为什么？”

“其实本来去年我都已经答应下了他们的邀请，后来临时协商他们才同意我暂时离开，但是一旦有需要，我必须马上回去……”

“Roger，这本魔书的破译工作还要麻烦你。”

“校长先生，我想先去魔法部应聘傲罗。”

“Mr.Federer,我记得我们上次会面的时候应该已经谈好了，你很期待这份工作，况且你已经知道了这本魔书的来历，不清楚里面的内容我们很难安心。”

“……是的，校长先生，但是我想以我现在的资历呆在这里并不能服众。”

“如果你是担心这件事就不必再说了。什么样的资历都不能真正服众，即使是我现在也依然会被挑刺。”中年人露出了慈爱的笑容，“我想你并不应该过分关注他人的视线，毕竟你应该很了解这份工作的意义。我们不能暴露魔书的秘密，所以必须要以教职的身份将你留下，希望你能理解。”

“……恕我直言，校长先生，之前这本魔书一直被封存下来，并未发生任何动乱，我并不认为将其破译会是一个好主意。”

“你当时偷翻图书馆密室的时候可不是这么想的。”

“……是我当时好奇心过于旺盛了，很抱歉。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不用这么紧张Roger。你今天来是因为Andy吧，我看你跟那小子一向关系很好，该不是他忽悠你出去鬼混你才不肯留的吧。”

“没有。”……难道他们已经知道什么了。

“其实我觉得你说得很有道理Roger，去吧，只要能保守好魔书的秘密，我相信这个世界依然会很安全，包括你和Andy Roddick。”

威胁，绝对是威胁。

“没什么事情的话我先回去了，谢谢校长。”

“哦，希望你理解，一旦魔书出什么事情的话，我们需要你回来帮忙调查一下。”话说到这个份上，Roger也很清楚，所谓破译工作也不过是顺带的目标，他们最不放心的是让一个已经知道秘密的人离开学校，尤其是在找不到能威胁对方的软肋的前提下。

——可是现在这本魔书失踪了。

“我就不明白了，这世上有那么多优秀而成熟的巫师，他们怎么偏偏就盯上了你一个刚毕业不久——甚至当时还没毕业的学生？”

“我也不知道，Andy，但事实如此。”他知道，当然知道，可他也知道自己不能拒绝这个邀约。

“不是我看不起你Roger，我知道你一直非常优秀。我只是不明白，为什么非你不可？以霍格沃茨的声誉，他们想找一个强大而成熟的巫师来任教再容易不过了。Roger，其实是你自己想去吧。”

“Andy……”对面人的目光仿佛看进了Roger的心里，让他无所遁形。

“其实你根本不喜欢这些需要外派的脏活累活，对吗？如果不是为了迁就我，你从一开始就不会来吧。真难为你勉强了这么久，可能早就受够了吧。”

“不是的，我……”不是的，也“是的”。他最终的确是为Andy作出了这个选择，但如果没有遇上这些事情，他真的有得选，他想自己未必不会喜欢傲罗的工作的。只是事到如今，他并没有什么选择，那么所谓意愿也无从谈起。

“你如果不想留在这里了，也没必要一些根本说不过去的理由证明自己是不得不离开，我又不会拦着你。”也拦不住你，从来都是如此，Andy想着，几乎咬白了嘴唇说服自己作出一些让步，“但……就算你打算离开这里，就不能不去霍格沃茨吗？”

“不能。”事实上，他唯一真正要做到的事情就是回到霍格沃茨。

“Roger，这会让你置身危险的。”

可我不去的话我们俩就都要置身危险了，Roger想道。“Andy，我不明白你为什么那么讨厌那里。我并不觉得你在校园里的生活有什么不好的，甚至称得上快活。可你却似乎一直想要赶紧离开那里，还要拉着我一起……”

“Roger，你执意要去的话，我们分手吧。”

“……Andy，别威胁我。”

“不，Roger，这并非威胁，如果你非要回霍格沃茨的话，咱俩没法儿继续了。”Andy双手一摊，好像很平静的样子，但不经意间舔唇的动作出卖了他——这是谎言，他当然在威胁，他的手心已经出汗了。求求你，Roger，我已经把自己摆在天平的一端了，别去。

“别那么幼稚，Andy。”别逼我在你和这件事之间做选择，只要是和这件事相比，无论什么在天平的另一端我都不得不舍弃。

“我认真的。”

“那就分手吧。”Roger冷着脸大步流星走开，这样的反应让Andy既惊诧又心碎了——他输了，即便以自己为筹码。

他不知道Roger不回头是因为他不敢回头，怕Andy的表情足以让他心软——但，这是不可能的，他必须得离开，调查清楚魔书的去向，他其实已经大致知道了其中的内容，一旦这本书的信息被泄露，无论被什么身份什么立场的人持有都是灾难。他得悄无声息地恢复对这本书的控制，越快越好。

他知道今天的会面不会有一个愉快的结果，只是没有想到事情竟能糟糕到这个地步。他现在只想尽快逃离，逃离这个他亲手犯下的案发现场。如果以上帝视角来观看这部戏剧，他宁可迅速将进度条拉到演职员表匆匆谢幕，停止对两个人心灵的折磨。

一人逃离，另一人则留在原地。Andy仍坐在咖啡馆中，当他真正缓过神来，意识到自己说了什么，Roger说了什么，他们之间发生了什么以后，倏然抱臂痛哭起来。他将头彻彻底底地埋在双臂中，尽管这只是掩耳盗铃。好在咖啡馆内的人们足够善良，没有过多的议论打扰。咖啡馆虽小，终是能容下一个失恋男人的痛哭。


End file.
